geokatsukofandomcom-20200213-history
GeoPara
Oh god... it annoys me to do this... I wanted to use PriPara's location page to make this, but I realized I have another page to make, and I'm pretty bad at doing two pages at once without drifting off to one page, so I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave the page like this for now! Sorry... But in case anyone wants to help, GeoPara is a plaza in the Geokatsu~ko Universe that the main icons and girls fight in. Take care! ~Jackii Not to be confused with the GeoPara mobile game. "PriPara really is... a world every girl aspires to live in! When the time comes, every girl finds a mysterious PriTicket that grants them entry to PriPara! An invitation to a world of dreams! Where both aspiring and top idols alike are found! Where they compete in shows of song, dance, and fashion sense! Truly a paradise for idols!" '' -'Nao and Laala' '''GeoPara' (short for "Geometry Paradise" and occasionally''' GeodaPara',' short for '''Geometry Dash Paradise) is a plaza where Majos, Ojamajos, and Idols all hang out and do activites, and occasionally fight in. There are portals to all over Dakai, Hikaruno City, Ryotochi, Yuuki, Aihara, and Prism Palace. Description GeoPlaza GeoPlaza is a large plaza with it's most iconic landmark being the GeoPara Sky Tower, which can also be seen from outside of GeoPara. The town shops surround a triangle-shaped fountain located at the center of the plaza. Also located in the town is a large road ending at the entrance to the GeoPara Sky Tower. In the top of the tower, you can see a view of the entirety of GeoPara. Shosuteji Shosuteji is the main idol competition stage for GeoPara, and is often seen in many episodes featuring Amity, Arle, Shion and other idols competing on stage. Aikitto A clothing store with a changing room. Once a Majo, Ojamajo or Idol goes inside, their current clothing, owned clothing, diamonds, stars, prism crystals, shards, and Majo level is visible. Once they exit, it disappears until their next visit. Aihara Theater The Aikon It's is a cafe located in PriPara town. It was Shown in Episode 49 it has a variety of food to choose from such as Pripara pizza, curry udon, candy daifuku, parfait, monja, strawberry shortcake, pudding and more. Aikon It appeared in Episode 47, where it is an open air cafe located on a tall building in Pripara. Besukotto In Episode 80 Meganii Akai discovers UndergroundPara, a basement area unreached by CelePara's system, thus allowing idols to perform regardless of their rank. In Episode 96 it's revealed that Gaarumageddon have turn into a secret hideout now that it is no longer needed. CelePara In Episode 79, Hibiki controls PriPara after winning the Winter Grand Prix. Meganii Akai reluctantly hands over his glasses, thus handing control over to Hibiki. Hibiki renamed PriPara CelePara and adds in various rules to build her vision of PriPara. Hibiki completely transformed Pripara, turning Pripara Hills into a giant castle that dominates the park and the Castle is full of entertainment and refreshment facilities. Other rules are enforced which includes Idols can't trade Friends Ticket with those of a lower rank, and only Top Idols can perform lives. Mascots also are made redundant due to Top Idols only allowed to perform and now work other jobs. Meganii Akai regain the control of PriPara in Episode 86 but Meganii discovers the system has gone into overload. As the system crashes, the Celepara palace crumbles to dust and the park shuts down, trapping everyone inside. In Episode 87 because of the system crash the idols don't remember being friends but with SoLaMi♡SMILE help the idols began to remember by going to the roof stage on the Pripara Hills Tower and sing Love Friend Style and the system then resets itself and Meganii and Meganee return along with the mascots. Trivia *GeoPara was made by the final power left in Majorika and Hana, and after, Doremi Harukaze opened up a Maho-do in GeoPara. *The Gate to GeoPara looks very similar to the title screen of Geometry Dash. *The skyscraper in GeoPara looks like Rinto's icon from an aerial view. *GeoPara is one of the primary locations in the series, besides Kyoto, Yumenopara Magical Private Academy, Hoshiiko Residence and Yumehiro Magic Academy. *Similar to Geometry Dash, the gates to the worlds look like the buttons into the levels. *Similar to Geometry Dash, the changing room looks like the Icon Kit. *Similar to Geometry Dash, the love letter Starii was trying to send looked like the message option. *There are two theme parks known as Taiko Funland and Tanotochi. *There's a base for all the mascots in the Icon Kit. *There's a cafe near the icon kit run by Koumi. Gallery The gate of PriPara at Prism Stone.jpg Pripara world shown at opening.jpg Prism Stone Shop At PriPara.jpg PriPara Stadium Tv.jpg|PriPara Stadium Tv The enterance of pripara world.jpg|The entrance of PriPara world Imag6e.jpg|The gateway to PriPara 6image.jpg The PriPara Gateway Close Up.jpg|The PriPara Gateway Close Up Im11age.jpg 15image.jpg Image16.jpg|Laala PriTicket in the PriPara Gateway Im19age.jpg Im20age.jpg 22image.jpg PriPara gate way to prism stone.jpg|PriPara gate way to Prism Stone Town Cafe.jpg|Town Cafe Im94age.jpg I95mage.jpg Im96age.jpg Ima97ge.jpg Im98age.jpg Im99age.jpg Im100age.jpg PPE5Town.png PriPara - 18 110 56.png Screenshot (563).png|PriPara Gym bandicam 2015-07-09 21-24-32-899.jpg|The Dream Theatre Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 46.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 47.jpg Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.47 PM.png Category:Locations Category:Anime